Electronic display devices display color images, ideally, by a combination of three primary colors: red, blue, and green. To display images with clearer colors, it has been devised to equip the devices with filters having a color compensating functions.
As coloring compounds for filters having color compensating functions, squarylium compounds have been used for the purpose of selectively shielding the light having a wavelength of 550 to 600 nm (refer to Patent Document 1).
Also, as colorants for an electronic display device filter that can selectively shield the light having a wavelength of 380 to 450 nm, methine colorants are known (refer to Patent Document 2) but there are no example using squarylium colorants.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2004-86133    Patent Document 2: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-131530